The sweetest revenge
by number1Hiddlestoner
Summary: Dark Loki:in the beginning. Jane hates Loki for what he has done to Thor and earth and thinking that Odin is himself reveals her hatred towards Loki to him. Loki admired by her strength and angered by her bluntness decides to punish her. Will he break her or will she change him. Rated M for the punishment and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Thor or any of the characters if I did trust me Jane would have ended up with Loki. I hope you enjoy:)**

Jane excused herself from the feasting table and turned to walk towards the gardens. She could feel Thor's worried gaze on her, following her until she disappeared around the corner. She hadn't been feeling well since Loki died while saving Thor from that monster Kurse. She shuddered at the thought she wasn't morning for Loki actually far from it. She was only feeling bad because Thor was heartbroken and she could do nothing to help him but give comfort. She knows Loki was his brother but after all he did to him how could Thor possibly still love him.

The funeral ceremony for Loki is to take place tomorrow and Thor has asked her to be there with him. She said yes but she'll only be there for Thor's sake and only Thor's. She walked out into the gardens and smiled she loved the gardens no one ever showed her where they were so she set out to look for them herself and when she found them they became one of her favorite places. She comes here a lot to think she will really miss this place when she returns home to earth or rather midgard.

She kind of wishes she could stay here for ever but the other part of her knows that she couldn't possibly because she had see Darcy and Erik again. The're her family the only family she has left and she can't live without them.

She heard footsteps behind her and slowly she turned her head to see Thor hesitantly walking towards her.

"Jane?" He asked softly his voice barely a whisper.

"Yes Thor." She sighed, turning back towards the flowers she was just looking at.

"Are you alright? You barely ate and left the feasting hall fairly quickly." He said concern evident in his voice and a worry line was increasing between his brow.

She slowly reached up and smoothed the line out and he shivered at her touch making her smile. "I'm fine Thor. If any one should be worried about anyone it should be me. How are you feeling?" She asked lightly trailing her fingers from his brow to his cheek and left it there.

His hand came up and covered hers and he smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I miss him" he said.

She frowned but said "I know you do Thor and there's probably not a day that will go by that you won't miss him but you have to accept what happened and move on. I'm not saying that you have to right now but eventually you will have to and when you need me I'll be right here with you every step of the way."

Thor chuckled "your right Jane and I do believe one day I will let go but it's going to be hard a part of me was hoping he was going to learn that he had living people who loved him right here and then he would..." Thor trailed off as his voice cracked.

"Return to you as your brother you knew when you were younger." Jane finished for him.

Jane stepped forward and hugged him he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace and sobbed not for the first time. They stood in silence wrapped in each others comfort. Then Thor pulled back and wiped at his face with his meaty hand.

"Shall I walk you to your chambers lady Jane?" Thor asked. Jane nodded and looped her arm through his. They walked as silence lapsed over them again until they reached the door to were she is staying.

She turned towards Thor and said "goodnight Thor."

"Goodnight lady Jane." Thor said and leaned over a tiny bit.

Jane leaned in and closed the distance her lips touching Thor's. It was a chaste simple kiss. A goodnight one. She gave Thor a smile and walked into her room.

Her room was beautiful it had sky blue drapes hanging from her window that overlooked the stunning city of Asgard. She had light pink silk bed sheets with white curtains draping from the bed and a plush white carpet that was so soft she curled her toes into it. She had a giant fireplace and her own bathroom off in the corner. This one room is bigger than any apartment or house she has ever lived in.

Staying here made her feel like a princess. After dressing into a sky blue silk teddy she climbed into the giant plush bed. She cut out the light and it wasn't long before she drifted to sleep.

* * *

She woke up in the morning at first light she groaned she never was a morning person. She was tossing and turning all night thinking about today she knew Thor was going to be overly depressed today and that ate at her.

She felt like this whole thing was her fault if she would have never been in that building she would have never found the aether and Thor would have never been battling dark elves and Loki wouldn't of died. No matter how much he might have deserved to die she hated seeing Thor in so much pain.

She got out of bed and dressed into a red dress that was brought to her along with the many other dresses in her closet. She had no idea who picked them out but she didn't care either. She just wanted to get this day over and help Thor or try to help Thor forget or at least but it behind him.

* * *

Loki sat on the throne wearing Odin's face so far he had everyone fooled. Today was his funeral and he didn't expect many people. He had a plan though to shed this act and make himself king. He just didn't know all the details yet. All he knew was that he had to get rid of Thor somehow and that bothersome mortal of his.

She is so nosy always poking her nose were it doesn't belong. He could just tell Thor the mortal could no longer stay here and Thor would have no choice but to comply because he was after all king now.

He heard shuffling feet in the corridor before the doors busted open to show a stricken Thor.

"Father!" He bellowed as he always does.

"Yes, my son." He answered resisting the urge to scowl.

"Today is to be Loki's funeral." Thor said.

"So it is." Loki said confused as to why he was pointing out the obvious.

"I wish for you to order people to be there!" Thor said puffing his chest out threateningly.

Loki rose a brow for this amused him now his brother wishes to show his love the fool.

"No Thor your brother deserves to have an audience of people who actually want to be there. Not people who feel obligated to simply because I or you wished it." Loki said with Odin's weary voice.

Thor hung his head most likely accepting what he had to say "your right father I'm sorry I asked you must think me to be foolish." Thor said.

Loki had to sustain from scoffing and saying yes instead he said "No Thor I think you to be arrogant and ignorant which sometimes leads you to be foolish but I don't think yourself alone is foolish if that makes since."

Thor pinched his brow in concentration then said "it does thank you father."

Loki inclined his head and watched as Thor walked out of the throne room.

* * *

Jane watched as the boat Loki was in lit up and started going down the water. She looked up at Thor and saw tears in his eyes. She squeezed his arm and he looked down at her he gave her a small pat on the hand. Then he saw Sif and with one last look at Jane walked over to her.

Pain bit into her heart she knew Sif was just a friend but she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous. Since she is going to die someday and Thor will still look young and so will Sif.

She looked away and focused on the people here. There wasn't many mainly just people that grew up with him or worked at the palace. She could see why Loki wasn't a very much liked man. He caused chaos everywhere he went.

"Quite a surprise that few people came hmm." She heard beside her and jumped.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Odin. She scrunched up her face and contemplated on whether she should tell him the truth. Finally she sighed and said "not really" then shrugged her shoulders.

Odin turned his attention back on her "why do you say that?" Odin asked.

"Well," Jane began, "he wasn't really well liked. He was always stirring up trouble and didn't care who he hurt." She finished.

Odin gave her a duh stare which was weird coming from him. "Loki was the god of mischief. Stirring up trouble was in his blood, his nature."

"Even so he should have at least thought of what he was doing. He hurt my only father or at least someone I consider my father by jacking up his brain."

"What are you saying lady Jane?"

"I'm saying all father with all due respect the prick got what he deserved."

Silence reigned over them and suddenly Jane lost her nerve she was shuffling her feet back in forth when she risked a glance upwards. She gasped the all father was staring at her with an icy malice hatred pure in his eyes.

"Yes well excuse me." She said and walked over to Thor. Oh my god what has she done guess the pressure had finally got to her from all the concern for Thor the worry. She just snapped. She didn't even know how to begin apologizing.

* * *

Loki watched after Jane as she went towards Thor. He admired her strength he truly did even when she thought he was the all father she talked with such confidence. But even so she had pushed it to far with that last comment she would get what she deserved.

An evil smile grew over his face at the ideas running through his head. Oh he was really going to enjoy this.

**This is the end of chapter one I am going to work on the chapters being longer but if no one wants me to continue then I guess I just won't bother. So if you want another update just review. This is an idea I had and just went with it. I hope it was good let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jane woke up to a dark room that had moon light filtering in through the tall windows that looked over the beautiful city of Asgard. She don't think she'll ever get used to the constellations on Asgard and she doesn't have time to study them. It's been almost two weeks since Loki's funeral and Thor is holding up pretty well he isn't skulking anymore and he has gotten back into the routine of sparring and joking with Sif and the warriors three.

That also meant he hasn't had much time with Jane but the important thing is he is letting go. Jane is to be leaving in two more days, she is going to miss Asgard very much but she also can't wait to get home to earth. She has so much to tell Darcy and Erik. Like how they host their funerals here and how much of a rush the battle is and how the people of Asgard took the death of the Prince of lies.

A sour taste filled her mouth as she thought of Loki she doesn't know why but he just really grates on her nerves. Actually the reason she woke up was because she was dreaming of his voice again. They aren't really dreams to be exact there more like nightmares. She never sees his face it's only his voice and she's bound by something she can't feel in a room of pitch blackness. Then things start slithering over her that feel like snakes when they all stop in her major blood flow places before puncturing her skin with their fangs leaving her writhing in agony and no matter how hard she tries she can't wake up.

Not until she hears him say "not so confident now are we?" With a slight chuckle and then she wakes up.

Usually she is lying in a pool of sweat or wakes up mid scream one time she was so loud she drew the attention of a guard who went and got Thor. She was so embarrassed and just told him it was a nightmare and didn't give him details. She didn't want him to know it was his brother because he was just now getting over him and she didn't want to trudge up painful memories.

This night however she woke up as if from a peaceful slumber though it was anything but, the dream was almost exactly the same except the words were different. Instead of the words before he said "it's time!" And that's it. She shook and couldn't help but feel like it was somehow real and more than a dream.

She wouldn't put it past her for Loki to have been pretending this whole time to be dead but no that couldn't be true she actually saw him die while Thor held him. Then saw his lifeless body as he sailed down the water. She is just being paranoid, she probably only needed some more sleep but she knew no matter how much she tried she wasn't going to be able to sleep any more tonight.

She got out of bed and marveled at the touch of her bare feet at the remarkable softness of the white carpet beneath her. She slowly padded toward the closet and pulled out an emerald green dress not even thinking about how that was Loki's color and put it on. Leaving her feet bare she quietly opened her massive door and walked out to go exploring.

No matter how long she's been here she still hasn't seen everything she doesn't get much time to explore. Not by herself anyway and that's how she likes it because she uses the time to think. She knows she will be safe because the palace is heavily guarded or so she thinks.

She walked past the pillard room where she had first slapped Loki she smiled at the thought. She wouldn't have done anything different except maybe inflict more pain if she had the chance. She really didn't like Loki and she knew she never would didn't matter anyway because he was dead and was never coming back.

When she passed th throne room a noise caught her attention and she knew she shouldn't but eventually curiosity won over rationality. She pushed on the gilded doors and they silently opened to reveal the spacious lovely throne room. She half expected to see Odin sitting on the throne looking down at her with amusement sparkling in his eye.

He always seems to be amused at her nowadays which kind of creeps her out since before Loki died he had all but kicked her out of Asgard. She looked around but couldn't see anything that could have caused the noise. She shrugged and turned to go when a flash of green caught her eye her first thought was that somehow over a couple days someone had put a mirror in the room.

Though when she looked over all she saw was an empty room. She got even more curious and walked over there looking behind one of the massive pillars that were off to the side and again she saw nothing. She nearly squealed when she heard a dark chuckle from the other side of the room. Ok she thought time to go she may be on the curious side but even she knows her limits. After all curiosity killed the cat. She spun on her heel and turned around only to run into o very hard surface that she was positive wasn't there moments before.

She hesitantly looked up into the pale face of Loki. She shrieked and backed up until her back touched the pillar she covered her mouth with her hand.

"L-Loki I thought you were dead we all did!" She yelled.

Loki smiled obviously amused by her frantic need to point out the obvious. "Yes well that was the point of it all wasn't it." He said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

She glared and said "I knew you would do something like this. How could you?" She yelled she got right in his face and pointed a finger at his chest "how could you have done that to Thor to your father!"

His face hardened when she mentioned his brothers name. She even looked a bit frightened for a bit letting her tough facade fade before putting it back into place.

He looked at her and her finger and suddenly self conscious she pulled her hand down and folded it into a fist that she put by her side.

"How could I?" He said rolling it around his tongue then took a step forward "have you ever thought Jane foster how could he?" She furrowed her brow confused but let him continue. "Thor has always been the high and mighty one and always thought he deserved more praise when the fool could barely write his own name. All he cared about was battle and Gore where as I on the other hand knew all the languages of the realms and could make things disappear with a flick of my wrist at a young age but never got a drop of praise from anyone but mother.." He cut off abruptly realizing he had said way to much.

He had Jane pushed so far against the wall and his body was so close they looked as if they were about to kiss. She shrunk back trying to get away from him, he smiled remembering what he had initially came here for.

"Never mind that. That's not what I'm here for." He said leaning a bit closer.

Jane would be lieing if she said she wasn't scared but she tried hard to push confidence into her voice. "What would that be?" She asked with her brow raised.

He smiled and grabbed her wrists painfully while pushing her into the pillar. "You" he whispered with a grin.

She panicked when he dipped his head down to wear neck runs into shoulder and breathed deep. She lifted her knee and hit him where it counted. She ran when he doubled over in pain hmm I guess it's painful even for a god she thought. She didn't even think she just kept going and nearly screamed when he appeared in front of the door she knew she was going to run into him but she couldn't seem to make her feet stop and it surprised her when she went right through an illusion instead.

She looked behind her but Loki wasn't there either she distantly thought that maybe Loki was baiting her into a trap but the thought left as quickly as it came. At first she didn't know where she was running to but then she knew as she ran down the familiar pathway that led to Thor's room.

She turned another corner and ran right into Loki's arms which was a place she didn't want to be in at the moment. She struggled but her attempts appeared fruitless. She gave up struggling an idea forming in her head but she needed her strength.

"So your first thought was to run to your precious Thor! How pathetic but so expectant of a mortal." He seethed into her ear. His breath faintly tickling the back of her neck.

He started walking her down a different hallway that she knew all to well this was going to lead her to Loki's chambers. She wanted to kick and buck at him but waited. He was holding her in the air with an arm around her waist which left her head right in front of his. When he stopped in front of his door he lost concentration for a moment so he could get the door to open. She was sure he could use manic but for some reason he didn't so she took advantage of her opportunity and slammed her head backwards so that she head butted him in the mouth or nose she really wasn't sure.

It didn't matter though cause her plan worked when he let go she ran back towards Thor but this time she was screaming his name at the top of her lungs. She heard Loki cursing behind her but didn't bother to look back. When she got close to Thor's room the door opened to reveal an alert Thor clutching Mjolner in his hand.

An arm snaked around her and the last thing she heard Thor say was "Loki" in a choked sob. It broke her her heart but there was nothing she could do because suddenly her world was spinning and she fell to her knees on an icy barren land that she knew had to be only one place jotunheim.

* * *

Thor stood in the doorway of his bedroom looking bewildered. Loki was alive and he had just kidnapped Jane. Then suddenly something slipped into place Loki was alive and he had just kidnapped Jane! Thor let loose an inhumane roar and threw mjolner through the wall next to him leaving a huge whole. Probably not the best of ideas but he was upset more than upset he was livid.

He should have known Loki wasn't dead he mourned him the first time and he returned he mourned him the second time like the fool that he was and again Loki had returned. He would not make that mistake again when he mourned the third time he would make sure that Loki was dead and that he stayed dead wether that would be hours days or centuries from now he would make sure of it.

He summoned his armor and went in search of his father to tell him what has happened if only he knew that his father wasn't going to be where he should be because his father wasn't even alive.

* * *

Sif was awakened by the sound of Thor's angry roar followed by a deafening crash. Fearing the worst she hurriedly dressed and ran towards where the racket had come from what she saw made her suck in her breath.

There was a huge whole in the wall right across from Thor's chambers he must be really angry about something. She looked up just in time to catch the red of Thor's cape disappearing around the corner she walked hesitantly after him to see where he was headed. When he stopped in front of the all fathers chambers she decided that maybe she should go back but stayed just in case. She didn't know how she knew but she had a sense of dread when Thor walked inside his father's room.

When he came out pale as a ghost she knew her feeling was right. She walked towards him and said "Thor is everything alright?"

Thor didn't speak his face was contorted into a mask of rage and he was shaking from fury. "Thor?" Sif tried again.

Thor closed his eyes and mumbled something she didn't quite catch. "Hmm?" She asked.

"I said Loki. Is. Alive." He seethed biting off each syllable.

Sif gasped and looked into the all fathers room to see nothing but a neat tidy room with an empty bed that looked like it hadn't been used in awhile.

"Do you know for certain?" She asked hoping he would say no but knew he did.

"Yes, I woke to see him teleporting Jane away to who knows where. Then I came to tell the all father to find this." Thor said his breath catching in his throat.

Sif patted his back and said "don't worry we'll find her." She said though it pained her to.

Thor lightened up a bit "will you help?" He asked.

"Of course" she said not able to resist those baby blues.

"Thanks Sif your truly a wonderful friend." Thor said giving her a small smile.

A part of her heart broke, friend always only friend.

* * *

Jane turned around and glared at Loki who looked as angry as a bull. She almost whimpered and backed away but her adrenaline was pumping from fear.

"Take me back!" She yelled. He just stared at her. "I said" her voice was getting louder "take me back"

He ignored her yet again and instead turned on his heel. That's when she took her shot she grabbed a rock and hauled it at his head. Before it hit though he turned around and grabbed it in his palm. Her eyes widened in surprise and started backing up when she saw the anger in his gaze.

"I have no intention in taking you back, and I will not refrain from inflicting pain upon you something you would do well to remember Miss. Foster." He said his eyes filled with anger.

Though he had finished his speech he still continued to advance upon her. Frightened she scrambled away backwards only to trip and fall off the back of a cliff she yelped and tried desperately to grab for something. She yelled again when something pierced her skull and her vision swam knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Bothersome mortal there she goes hurting herself some more. That really seemed to be her favorite hobby since she was always doing it. He was with her when it came to getting out of jotunheim but he most certainly was not taking her back to Asgard.

He sighed and teleported himself to the bottom of the cliff and picked up the unconscious Jane and carried her so he could find a place to heal her after all he needed her to be healthy so he could start having his fun it wouldn't due for her to already pass out before he had even begun would it.

**so that was the end of this chapter please review and some of you may notice that I spelled the name of Thor's hammer wrong and that's because I don't know how to spell it so if this bothers you then you can always review the correct way. I do plan for this to be an eventual lokane so don't worry that's coming but first Jane must be punished and Loki doesn't even know he has feelings for her yet.**

**Also Jane may be acting a bit more vengeful and this is on purpose I want her to be defiant at first. I have a plan that will work it's way out. I hope you enjoyed. Bye!**


End file.
